


the inevitable mortidna fic

by Midna127



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: hey, let's not.
Relationships: Morty (Luigi's Mansion)/Midna127
Kudos: 2





	the inevitable mortidna fic

Midna127 booted up Luigi's Mansion 3. She saw Morty. She went "mmmm yes it is Morty" and Morty was like "mmmmm yes it is author Midna127" and transported her into the game.

They got married, had several deformed half-ghost, half-human babies, and lived happily ever after, until Midna127 and Morty filed for a divorce a few days after the birth of their last child.

Morty has complete custody over the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> People ship me and Morty, it's time to stop.


End file.
